Webs and Repulsors
by Vest and Bow Tie
Summary: When I saw the Amazing Spiderman film, I came here and was surprised no-one had done this before. Surely Tony/Iron Man and Peter/Spiderman would have some hella hilarious times saving NYC from all manner of bad guys. T for violence.


Hi guys. Had some fun with a more relaxed story from some of my other stuff. Hope you enjoy.

Also, don't expect many or frequent updates, I'm in high school and am procrastinating studying for an exam at this moment.

* * *

><p>Tony wriggled in his chair trying to find a slight amount of comfort. He gazed what his physics teacher was writing on the whiteboard and realised vaguely that the equations were out of date. Tony remembered reading an article in a scientific journal which addressed this subject and it had amended the equations which the teacher was now gesturing to. Tony picked up his pen and began to sketch a design for a comfortable school chair. As he became more invested in his design, Tony began to pay less attention to what was happening in the classroom around him. Eventually he was only aware of the general tone of the audio around him. He was not even pretending to pay attention anymore. Suddenly, the room went absolutely still and, fearing that the teacher had noticed his lack of attention, he looked up, attentive. However, the teacher was not looking at him. He was instead looking confusedly at another student, a young man sitting in the back row, holding up a tablet. The student was gesturing at the tablet. Tony zoned into what the other student was saying and was surprised to realise that he was referencing the article, which he apparently had on his tablet.<p>

* * *

><p>After class, Tony overtly ignored the significant glances from Rhodey and Pepper who obviously wanted him to come with them, and instead hung back. He didn't have to wait long, however, as the student from the back of the classroom flung his books into his bag quickly and walked down the aisle in between the rows of tables. Tony fell into step behind the other boy and followed him out of the classroom. When they were out of the door, Tony stepped a little faster until he was walking next to the other young man. A frown crossed the boy's face, but he dispelled it quickly.<p>

"Tony Stark..." The young man seemed to roll the name around in his mouth, elongating some syllables slightly with the result that the name sounded slightly foreign, even to Tony, who had heard his name pronounced by many different accents. "It's an honour and a privilege to meet you face to face." Tony scanned the young man's face for any sign of sarcasm, but could find none. The boy seemed genuinely awed by Tony, if a little guarded. Tony squirmed self-deprecatingly. The other boy noticed and hurried to apologise. "I'm sorry," he began, "It's just that I've admired your work for a long time." Tony raised his eyebrows, surprised. He was often recognised and swamped with admirers, but mostly just for the fact that he was rich, and the heir of Stark Industries. Not many people outside Stark Industries knew how involved Tony had been with the company before the tragic death of Howard Stark, Tony's father.

"Really?" He asked the boy, confused. Tony did not recognise the boy, though it was possible he was the son of someone who worked at Stark Industries. The boy's eyes widened with sincerity as he replied;

"Oh, yeah, some of the stuff you did for Stark Industries has been so cool! I invent stuff now and then, but never anything on the scale or complexity that you've done." Tony was intrigued. This young man read obscure scientific articles and invented 'stuff'. Tony thought about his lab down in the warehouse near Rhodey's place. Iron Man could use a guy like this young man. By this time, the pair had reached the impressive doors to the school. Tony wanted to talk to this guy more, but he really should go apologise to Rhodey and Pepper. Plus he wanted to tinker with Iron Man. So he compromised.

"I'd love to chat but I got, well, inventing to do..." The boy looked downcast for a second, but then realised his selfishness and attempted to dispel it.

"Yeah, okay, well, you know, I got stuff too..." Tony felt slightly sorry for the young man. He knew how it felt to be a genius surrounded by people who were, well, not geniuses. When you found another genius, you were reluctant to leave them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" The young man's eyes lit up.

"Peter. Peter Parker." Tony smiled at Peter.

"I'll catch you round, then, Peter."

* * *

><p>Iron Man hung in the sky, his arms extended slightly, palms facing down. He angled his palms and he rotated slowly, repulsor jets hissing and spitting. Inside Iron Man, Tony Stark floated with eyes closed, letting the sound from his speakers wash over him. He had hacked into the police radio network. It was Pepper's idea, actually. It allowed Iron Man to identify and respond to threats very quickly. The tone of the network was calm and orderly. Iron Man brought his palms back to horizontal and stopped rotating. Tony opened his eyes. Iron Man paused his palm repulsors and allowed himself to fall forward for a moment, before restarting his repulsors. The suit stabilised itself and Iron Man shot like a bullet over the city, arms pressed to his side and palms facing backwards. He pushed his arms out from his body, creating more friction. He slowed to a cruise and circled around the outskirts. Suddenly, a raised voice broke through the buzz on the police radio. Tony felt a burst of adrenalin and singled out the relevant audio channel, muting the others. A beacon appeared in the top of his heads up display, indicating the location of the officer who was making the panicked call. Iron Man swung around to face in the direction of the beacon and turned his repulsors up to full.<p>

* * *

><p>Iron Man could see a wake of destruction running down the street. Whatever had caused it was obviously very strong. Cars had been flung aside and street signs twisted like copper wire. Iron Man followed the trail of destruction. At the end of the street, he saw a glint of light reflecting off something. Repulsors on full, Iron Man screamed down the street. As Iron Man flew closer, his scanners filled Tony in on the details. At the end of the street was either an armoured body or a very intelligent robot. When the visual scans popped up on his HUD, Tony thought it looked more like armour than robotics. When he was 100 meters away from the other armour, Iron Man swung around mid-air, so that his feet were facing the armour, and switched off his repulsors. He crashed into the armour with the force of a small mountain, but to his surprise, the armour didn't move. There were two deep, boot-shaped dents in the back of the armour, but it remained standing. From the other side of the armour came a surprised grunt and then a sickening wet snap. Iron Man jumped over the armour, assisted by his boot jets, and landed in front of the armour. It also had dents in its chest, though these were shallower. The result of the dents was that the wearer of the armour was very uncomfortable. Iron Man clinically disassembled the armour, stripping it from the body that was wearing it. The man inside the armour was only barely conscious, and in shock. When Iron Man stripped the armour from the man he flopped to the ground. The police arrived tentatively and took the man away. Iron Man was about to fly off but before he did, he caught sight of the chest-plate of the other armour and noticed the dents. He suddenly remembered the sickening thud. He switched on his scanner, but there were so many people running around now, he couldn't distinguish anyone in particular. Switching off the scanner, he paced in circles of increasing radius around where the armour had been. Eventually, Iron Man's keen scanners drew his attention to a drop of blood. Tony devoted Iron Man's full resources to looking for more, and on his HUD, a trail of drips lit up. Iron Man followed the trail to a narrow alleyway. The alley was dark, and Tony could hear, through Iron Man's enhanced hearing, laboured breathing. Tony frowned. Why had this person crawled away? They sounded injured, yet they avoided the ambulances and police that they must have known were on the way. Tony was suspicious, but he was also curious. He indicated to the Iron Man armour to be on alert, and then stepped into the alleyway. Tony could see easily, Iron Man's night-vision camera displaying a live feed to his HUD. What the camera revealed surprised Tony. Lying in a crumpled heap in a corner of the alley was a lithe figure, his body tightly hugged by gaudy red and blue latex. <em>Gaudy? Says the man in the red and gold armour… <em>Tony smiled slightly at his wit before becoming more concerned. The figure was trying to crawl away from Iron Man, leaving a sickly wet smear in his path. Iron Man stopped approaching and raised his hands.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to help." The figure uttered a short laugh, a sound that was more akin to a bark of pain than a show of amusement.

"You've done enough," the figure spat.


End file.
